Makin' Some Chocolate (Mix it Up)/ News Transcripts
In some countries (mostly Latin America, India, and Pakistan), there has ben a controversy where children and teenagers get obsessed with the music video for this song. Due to this, many reports have been televised. Here are the transcripts of the reports. Transcript #1: Latin America Reporter: It all seems clear and innocent in Latin America, but unfortunately, children and teenagers are acting strangly today. The reason is because of yesterday's broadcast of a music video on a children's music show on the Disney Channel. The music video seems to be from the English dub of the children's anime called Ninja Hattori, and the song is about the singer showing the animated characters how to make some delicious chocolate. I am now going to interview the viewers, who are children, who witnessed this music video on TV. So, how did you get so obsessed with this music video on TV? Viewer #1: Because, the chocolate...THE CHOCOLATE!!! I need more!!! I love CHOCOLATE!!! Viewer #2: It sure made me interested when I saw the singer stirring the chocolate with a whisk. It reminds me of when my mom used to make brownies for me. Ahh, the good memories given to me in every bite of a brownie. Viewer #3: I can't stop looking at the singer's hands! THEY'RE INTERESTING TO LOOK AT, YOU KNOW!!! Viewer #4: When I hear the chorus, it makes me want to sleep, like a lullaby is played in my head. Viewer #5: Oh my gosh, It was my first time seeing Michael E. Rodgers on TV! I can't believe he's on TV! I think I'm gonna faint! Reporter: Well, it looks like those children loved the music video they watched on TV! Transcript #2: India Reporter: It seems interesting that a music video based around the anime Ninja Hattori ''has gotten the airwaves on MTV India, but our country's, and Pakistan's, children who tuned in to the music video yesterday have been attracted and got some kind of "virus" by the name of "music video obsession". The music video consists of the song's singer, Michael E. Rodgers, showing the viewers, and the anime's characters, how to make chocolate. Once the singer starts grabbing his whisk and stirs the chocolate, lots of children in India and Pakistan faint and/or get hipnotized to the TV screen. We have interviewed some of the viewers, and here's what they have to say about their experience. Viewer #1: I think this is getting too much pressure on me. When I saw the singer stirring the chocolate, I got a little dizzy, but I glued my face close to the TV screen! When the video was over, I wrote lots and lots of notes to MTV to air it again, until my mum caught me and put a parental lock system on the MTV channel. Viewer #2: I was in the middle of changing the channel to Cartoon Network, until I stopped at MTV and saw this music video. I stole all the cookies from the cookie jar and ate them while watching! When that handsome, blonde-haired man starts sturring the chocolate, I ate the cookies faster and faster! When the video was done, I fainted and went to sleep. Viewer #3: OK, this is going to be pretty tricky to explain, but I must do it. At first, I wasn't interested in the video, until I saw the singer, who is a handsome blonde man, stirring the chocolate with a whisk. I was very interested when I saw his hand grabbing that whisk and stirring the chocolate in a bowl. This makes me feel even more interested when I saw his finger dipping into the chocolate, and then in his mouth for a little taste. When I saw the man's arm while he dips his whole hand into the chocolate, I fainted before the video ended. Viewer #4: OMG, I love ''Ninja Hattori! It's one of my favourite shows! When I saw the music video, I told my mum that I saw Ninja Hattori on MTV! That was really cool! Reporter: Well, that's what the viewers have to say in this report. Transcript #3: Latin America Reporter: With the bright sun shining and some children playing outside, it seems that some children are very busy watching music videos on TV. Why? Well, because, a new music video just got broadcasted today, and it was addicting! The video features a handsome young man with blonde hair, and a nice trenchcoat, showing the viewers how to make some scrumptious chocolate. I'm here to interview 5 children who watched the music video. Let's see what they're opinions are. So, what did you think of this fantastic music video you saw on TV? Viewer #1: I was very interested! I can't beleive I get to see Ninja Hattori and his friends on a music video! It's very exciting, but, to be honest, I don't think that unknown singer with blonde hair interested me that much. Viewer #2: Yeah, I have to agree with him. I don't think that singer was interesting. I'm more focused on Ninja Hattori and his friends. Although, on the bright side, the singer is kinda fun and cheerful, and his singing voice is good. Viewer #3: OH MY GOSH!!! I SAW MY FAVORITE ACTOR ON TV!!! He was so handsome and cheerful! I can't believe he can make chocolate that well! When I saw him stirring the chocolate with a whisk, I fainted! Viewer #4: At first, I was busy changing channels so that I can watch Teletubbies ''on Discovery Kids with my little brother, but I stopped on Disney Channel when I saw a handsome young man who had blonde hair, blue eyes, and an adorable, cheerful singing voice. I also saw characters from ''Ninja Hattori ''in the music video, singing along with him. I first wasn't interested, since ''Ninja Hattori ''was my least favorite show, but when the singer grabbed the whisk and stirred the chocolate, I was very surprised. Now, the song was stuck in my head and I kept humming it at some points. Viewer #5: I was busy playing outside with my two brothers and their friends. After we played our third round of basketball, we heard a man with a high-pitched, cheerful voice singing, "''Do you think this is scrumptious? Do you think it tastes like wood? Let me have a little taste! Mmm, it tastes good!" and heard cartoonish voices giggling. We were very curious to know and we went inside. When we went in, we were surprised to see that a strange Ninja Hattori ''music video aired on Disney Channel during my older sister's favorite show, ''Doraemon's Music Shack. I thought it was a musical segment on a Playhouse Disney show. We were pretty interested, but we didn't get obsessed until we saw a scene where the singer dips his whole hand into the chocolate, and we only saw his arm for 5 seconds. After the music video, we asked our older sister if she recorded it, and she said yes, but we can't watch it again today. So, we went back outside for another round of basketball while we talked about the music video and who the singer might be. Reporter: Well, they have finally spoken about their opinion on the music video! This is (reporter's name) signing off on TV Azteca News. Category:News Transcripts Category:Transcripts Category:Fox Kids Category:Latin America Category:Disney Channel Category:India Category:Pakistan Category:MTV